


boot worship

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boot Worship, Dark Magic, Dark!Lance, Foot Jobs, I guess because Shiro is under a spell, Knight!Shiro, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Content, but with a boot on??, prince!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 20:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 17: boot worship





	boot worship

**Author's Note:**

> dark prince Lance has some fun with captive knight Shiro 👀👅
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the support!!! 😭❤️❤️❤️

“Kneel.”  


Unable to resist the command Shiro drops before the throne, knees landing hard. The cold from the stone seeps into bare skin, fingers clenched into fists behind his back. The threaded magic binding his wrists together won’t budge no matter how much he tugs, his naked body flushed with the chill of the open room.

The prince sitting on the intricate throne is young but ruthless, a crown of gold on his head. The collar of his velvet cape is a thick sandy colored fur that brushes his neck, small gems and beads sewn along the hem. The loose white shirt he wears has ruffles down the front and at the cuffs, fabric extending over the backs of his hands and attaching to rings around his middle fingers. He wears a pair of tight black shorts that span his upper thighs, matching garters connecting the garment to the tops of his thigh-high boots.  


His blue eyes churn like a restless sea. Leaning back Prince Lance crosses one leg over the other, the pointed tip of his heeled boot hanging in the air. He bounces it lightly, resting his chin on a hand. “Kiss it.”  


Shiro stares into haughty eyes, his back bending until dry lips brush the sleek leather.   
  
Lance smiles in delight and sets both feet on the floor, legs spreading. Before Shiro can straighten up a hand tangles in his hair and forces his head down. It halts him inches from the tip of a boot. “Lick it.”   


Protests caught in his throat Shiro tries to struggle, the magic binding his free will curling tighter. His lips part and he licks a stripe over the boot, bile rising in his chest.

“Lovely,” the prince murmurs, releasing Shiro’s head. He sits back and the knight looks up from between spread legs, eyes burning in anger. “Worship me.”  


He kisses the slick tip of the boot, trailing his lips up the smooth surface. Shame and humiliation darken Shiro’s cheeks as he delivers open-mouthed kisses to the leather, licking over the small eyelets and sucking on the laces. “Very good,” the prince murmurs in praise, dark eyes watching Shiro tilt his head and kiss the supple calf of the boot. He follows the seam with his mouth and then breaks away, sucking lightly at the leather over the side of Lance’s knee.

Every fiber of his being screams at him to resist, to fight. But the magic curls around his heart0 and lungs, a threat. 

A shiver slides up Lance’s spine and his eyes drink in the way the knight kisses his thigh, lips moving up and up until they brush bare, tanned skin. Fingers thread into pale hair and Prince Lance tilts Shiro’s head back to connect their eyes. He shifts his foot forward and grinds the ball of his boot against Shiro’s crotch, grinning at the stifled gasp. “I’m going to enjoy you.” Releasing the knight Lance gestures to his boot. “Continue.”  


Shiro kisses back down the boot, trying to stop the moans and pants that drop from his lips as Lance’s boot rubs his dick. The leather is sleek as it glides over hard flesh, the pointed tip nudging beneath Shiro’s dick and bumping at his balls.  


Lance laughs at the choked sound Shiro makes, rubbing back and forth before pressing the underside of his boot against Shiro’s dick and forcing it up against his belly. The heat of his own skin makes Shiro moan against the laces of Lance’s boot, his cock twitching as his balls draw up tight.  


Sliding his foot back Lance watches Shiro come with a muffled curse, the streaks of seed dripping onto his boot. It slides down the leather and Lance sighs, reaching forward to grip Shiro’s chin. “You’ve made a mess,” he says darkly. “Clean it up.”  


Forcing Shiro’s head down Lance presses his mouth over the mess, watching the knight lick up his own spend. The hand buried in Shiro’s hair guides him until every streak has been lapped and kissed clean. Lance lifts Shiro’s head back and smashes their lips together, moaning at the taste of himself.  


Shiro's will crumbles beneath the magic and he sighs into the kiss, his last strain of resistance fading into nothingness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
